Jenaveve
|appears = Numbershots universe |creator = Taylor Gorrell |en_va = Eden Riegel|jp_va = Tomomi Isomura}} Jenaveve is a character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity. The childhood friend of and , she is a semi-major character, in possession of an odd power. Appearance Jenaveve is a teenage girl of average height with forest green eyes and knee-length salmon pink hair with four bangs and two "hair antennae" that slope backwards over her head. As noted by Kaito, she is well-endowed and has a curvy body. Her main outfit is a lavender tank top with a pink jacket overtop of it, a red skirt that stops just above her knees, white sandals, and two light blue hair clips shaped like four-pointed stars. She has also been shown to wear light purple pajamas with pink streaks. Personality Jenaveve is a kind and protective girl who hates seeing people suffer. She is quite hospitable, immediately allowing Kaito and later Haruto and Orbital 7 to live in her house with her and her parents. Though she's normally passive, she can become stern if she needs to, and if she decides to help you, don't bother trying to talk her out of it, as she won't back down. She isn't one to back down from a fight, either, and will fight to the best of her ability if she has to. Jenaveve sometimes worries too much, making her freak out. Jenaveve seems to want to keep the nature of her power a secret, yet she doesn't falter in the face of the possibility of it being exposed. Biography Early Life Jenaveve was once friends with Kaito and Haruto back when they lived in their old cabin. Some time in the recent past, Mr. Heartland and the Number Distributor attempted to infect Jenaveve with a corrupted "Number 43", but Jenaveve's mysterious power overrode the darkness, keeping her safe and letting her use the card with no ill effects. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' Jenaveve is briefly seen as part of Kaito's hallucination in Numbershot 10, where the hallucination asks if Kaito would try to take their "Numbers" despite knowing what would happen to them. She was briefly seen again at the end in shadow, finding Kaito on a bench in the park, before being properly introduced in Numbershot 71, having brought Kaito to her house. Jenaveve has Kaito live with her and her parents, managing to comfort him through her mysterious power. When Kaito went to Heartland Tower to rescue Haruto, Jenaveve appeared later to aid him, along with Orbital 7 and Yuma, and she was present during Kaito's Duel with the "Number"-controlled Haruto. Jenaveve managed to escape from Heartland Tower when it was falling apart and broke down in tears when she thought he was dead, but was relieved when she found out he was all right. Back at her house, Jenaveve and Kaito removed the "Number" from Haruto, realizing that Haruto's soul was actually sealed within the card rather than just corrupted by it. She watched happily when the two brothers reunited, being unable to resist joining in on their hug. Later that night, Jenaveve confessed to Kaito that she was in love with him and had been since they were children, and luckily for her, Kaito reciprocated. Jenaveve continued to make recurring appearance in the stories. In Numbershot S43, Jenaveve was present when Kaito collapsed from the exhaustive effects of Photon Change. She initially snapped when Orbital revealed he had hid it from them, but she was calmed down by Kaito. Back at her house, Jenaveve used her "Sacred" cards to try and tell her fortune. According to her cards, a good omen was in store for Kaito, but a bad omen was in store for her at the hands of "something balanced but robotic, even will-less" and "something unnatural; something that was among them that shouldn't be". However, the cards also stated that Haruto would come to her aid. Later that day, Jenaveve and Haruto were ambushed by the Number Distributor and Vector, who were after Jenaveve. Through a Duel, Jenaveve discovered that her power caused Vector excruciating pain and thus he wanted it (and her) destroyed, making her realize that Vector was the "something unnatural" that her cards foretold. However, Vector revealed to her (through unintelligible whispering) that he knew what her power was, but Jenaveve stood her ground, infuriating the Barian. Even after Vector struck her with Umbral Destiny's death curse, Jenaveve didn't falter, performing Destiny Draw to form "Rank-Up-Magic Sacred Star Formation" to Rank-Up "Number 43: Sacred Persei" into "Stellar Number 43: Sacred Perseus", dispelling the death curse and defeating Vector, with Haruto having defeated the Distributor beforehand. Unfortunately, Vector was not destroyed, and he and the Distributor escaped, albeit not before Kaito managed to steal the mysterious " " from them. Abilities Jenaveve possesses a strange power that, according to her, can link her soul with someone else's in order to bring them into a state of comfort. This "soul power", which takes the form of a pink glow, enables Jenaveve to sever the connection between a "Number" and its holder's soul, which can be combined with Kaito's Photon Hand in order to remove "Numbers" from people without taking their souls. This power also renders Jenaveve immune to Vector's "Number" corruption effect, and she can even overpower it. As of Numbershot S43, Jenaveve's power is shown to be extremely harmful to Vector, causing him immense pain simply by touching it. Through this power, Jenaveve is capable of performing a Shining Draw-esque move that she calls "Destiny Draw". When she uses her Rank-Up-Magic or has to really concentrate her power, the pink glow turns white. Jenaveve also shows some degree of fortune telling through her "Sacred" cards, able to accurately predict certain omens. Relationships Jenaveve was Kaito's childhood friend, often playing with him and Haruto. In the present, Jenaveve has shown loyalty to Kaito, allowing him to live with her and accompanying him on the quest to save Haruto. It is later revealed that Jenaveve is actually in love with Kaito, which he reciprocates, and the two are currently boyfriend and girlfriend. Jenaveve sometimes worries a bit too much, as shown by her shaking Orbital's neck is a slight freak-out. Jenaveve is like a big sister to Haruto, with him calling her "Nee-chan". Since Jenaveve is important to Kaito, Haruto feels that even though he's younger, he has to try and protect Jenaveve as much as she tries to protect him. When Vector revealed that he knew what Jenaveve's power was, Haruto agreed to not tell Kaito until she was ready, indicating his trust in Jenaveve. Deck Jenaveve plays a " " Deck, capable of very fast Xyz Summoning. Through the use of Destiny Draw, Jenaveve can form "Rank-Up-Magic Sacred Star Formation" to power up her monsters. * * * * * * * Sacred Rigel * * * |xyz monsters = * Numbers 43: Sacred Persei * * * * Stellar Numbers 43: Sacred Perseus |spells = * Arrow of Kaust * Rank-Up-Magic - Sacred Star Formation }} Duels Category:Characters